Dancing To The Max
by The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings
Summary: Max is a dancer and she won't let anything get in the way of that. Well maybe except for school,moving and  few certain people. Way better than it sounds. No Wings. Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Another New story! Enjoy! Be nice**

**Summary: Max is a dancer and she won't let anything get in the way of that. Well maybe except for school and a few certain people. Way better than it sounds.**

**Chapter One—Dancing to the Max. **

**Max P.O.V.**

Slide. Shoulder pop. Duck. Repeat. Kick. Jump. Body ripple. Duck. Repeat.

I did that again. And again. And again. And again.

I looked up and saw my mom standing at the door. I pulled my ipod headphones out of my ear, cutting off Cee Lo Green. I wiped the sweat off my forehead onto my black pants.

"What mom?" I asked as I threw my iPod onto my bed, carefully.

"Max, I hate to tell you this but" She stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"But what" I said spinning around don my ankle.

"Were moving in three days. Get packing." With that she shut the door and I heard her walk down the steps. I walked forward tell what my mom said hit my like a ton of bricks.

"WHAT" I screamed. I pounded down the steps followed closely by my sister, Ella.

"But Mom we can't move! What about all my friends" Ella shouted.

"What about my dancing!" I shouted after.

"Girls shush. You'll make new friends and I'm sure there's places to dance where were moving to" Mom said and put her hands up in a calm down way.

"Where are we moving too?" I asked. Right now we lived in the small town of apple wood, Arizona. Were it was hot 365 days a year! But it was still nice here in little old apple wood.

"Were moving to Ohio. Marion, Ohio to be exact." I sighed. Felling defeated, I picked up the boxes which had my name on a sticky note on top and headed up stairs, leaving Ella to complain.

I set up all the boxes and started putting my clothes in a box. I wrote Max clothes on that box. I filled two boxes with all my converse and wrote" Max converse" On both of them. I put my dancing stuff in another and wrote "Max dance" on the side. I filled the other two boxes with all my books and other personal items like pictures, my laptop, my blankets on my bed, Etc. I hauled each box one by one down the steps and put them in the u haul out front in the driveway. Ohio here we come.

**Time Skip - 3 days-**

I jumped into the car with mom and Ella, IPod in hand. I turned on Cee Lo Green's Bright Light, Bigger city and leaned my head against the window and watched Arizona fly past. I'm gonna miss the state. Taking on last look of the town I grew up in I feel into a deep sleep.

**Time Skip—Again—**

I felt someone shaking me and my eyes shot open.

"Were here Max, get up" Ella said and got out of the car. I got up a looked around. We were in a small little neighborhood and I saw Ella standing in front of our new house. It was white and the address was 195. I looked right and saw that the street name was Lake Street. Looks like my new house was 195 Lake Street. Oh Joy! ( Sarcasm people). I picked up my black book bag and walked through the brown door into the house. I saw the steps and ran toward them. I ran up and claimed the biggest room. It had a balcony with a view but the down side was I had to share a bathroom with Ella. But you win some, you lose some.

"No fair Max! I want this room" I stuck my tongue out and laughed.

"Very mature"

"You know it" I stuck my tongue out again.

"Hey what's that" Ella walked into the room and picked up a small picture. It had a girl with Brown hair with a purple streak in it, with shocking blue-green-gray eyes. She looked about thirteen. She had her arms around a little girl with dirty blonde hair with blue eyes, who looked about six. Ella moved her thumb and I pointed. There were two names. Hunter and Emilee. The arrow with the name Hunter beneath it was pointing to the brown haired girl and the arrow with Emilee underneath it was pointing to the little blonde haired girl.

"This is so weird" I said aloud. Ella nodded.

"Very weird. Do you think that they live in this town still" I nodded.

"Probably. This picture is new and the pen ink looks like it was just written." A smile started to grow on Ella's face. It was kinda scary.

"Maybe we could find these girls?" She squealed silently. I nodded and told her not to tell mom.

That's when someone rang the doorbell.

"Get the door Max" My mom screamed. I sighed and put the picture in my back pocket. I took the stairs two at a time and rushed to the front door. I pulled the door open and saw two girls standing there. One with black frizzy hair and mocha skin and one who had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Uh. Hi can I help you" I asked.

"Hi I'm Angel and this is my sister Nudge. We saw you moving in and wanted to come saw hi" I looked down at the little girl and smiled. I moved aside and let them come in.

"Ella get down here!" I screamed and heard something crash to the floor.

"I'm Max and Ella's my sister" I explained and Ella came running in the room.

"And that's Ella in all her glory" I said with a slight snicker. She turned and glared at me and turned back to the two other girls.

"Hi I'm Ella. Who are you" She asked.

"OMG Hi I'm Nudge. This is Angel and I totally love you top and your shoes. So awesome..." Ella grabbed Nudge's arm and they ran up to Ella's room. I giggled and looked down at Angel.

"She talks a lot" Angel said and giggles. I laughed and sunk down to her level.

"I saw the park across the street. You wanna go?" I asked her. She nodded, making her golden girl shake. I laughed silently and nodded.

"Mom I'm going to the park" I shouted.

"Be back for dinner" She shouted back. My family really has a shouting problem or something. I grabbed Angels hand and we started walking to the park.

When we crossed the street, Angel started running towards the swings. I laughed and ran after her, doing a few front flips, here and there.

Maybe this town wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N:**

**That's all. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I actually live in Marion, Ohio. It's an actually town. You can goggle map it. I thought it'd be easier to write about Max in my town then some other state that I had no clue about.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**PLEASE READ**

**This is the link to the picture of Hunter and Emilee. Who happens to be my friend and my cousin. **

**http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/photo(dot)php?fbid=157208941019672&set=a(dot)146980615375838(dot)35971(dot)100001917025763&type=1&theater**

**Just remove all the words that say dot and put a dot there. It will be this (.) instead of (dot). It should be on Facebook so if it's not. O well. **

**To a reviewer named Awesomeness47: Thanks!**

**To a reviewer named ya like im gonna say my name: Totally love the name! Thanks!**

**To a reviewer name MaximumRideFanAddict: Thanks and who would come to Ohio just to track me down? They don't even know where I live even if the house Max lives at is a real house. I've seen it before. Thanks again!**

**Onwards with the story.**

**Chapter 2—Dancing to the Max**

**Max. P.O.V.**

"Max can you push me please" Angel screamed across the playground. I got up from my bench and headed her way. I started to push her slowly.

"Faster" she shouted. I laughed and pushed her faster. She went higher and higher. She started to giggle which made me start to laugh.

"Angel jump. I'll catch you" I shouted up to her. She nodded and let go. She started falling to the ground. I went beneath her and she landed right in my arms. I set her down.

"I wanna do it again!" I giggled and nodded my head in okay. She jumped back up onto the swing. I pushed her high and caught her when she flew off the swing.

"My turn" I said and jumped on the swing. Angel jumped up onto the swing next to me and softly swayed in the wind. I pumped my legs and went higher and higher. Once I reached the top

I jumped.

Angel screamed and I laughed. I grabbed my ankles and did a flip through the air. I landed softly on the ground in a crouched position.

"Max that was awesome!" Angel exclaimed. I nodded and gave her a high five. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time.

6:59

O Shit. I was gonna be late.

"Come one Angel, Lets head home" She nodded and grabbed my hand. We sprinted across the street and made it back to the house in about five minutes. I climbed the steps up to Angel's house and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later a guy with a blonde and blue Mohawk answered the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Angel giggled and he looked down.

"Angel what have I told you about talking to strangers"

"But she's not a stranger. Her names M…."

"No buts come on" he grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her in the house. She waved to me as the blond boy shooed her into the living room.

"Get off my porch" he shoved me toward the steps and slammed the door. I swayed on the edge of the porch steps. Before I knew it I feel backward and hit the ground with a smack. Yep that's gonna hurt in the morning.

"Max are you all right?" I looked up and saw Nudge standing above me.

"No." I croaked out.

"What happened" she asked as she knelt next to me.

"Your brother shoved my off the porch, I fell, and here I am now" Nudge eyes turned angry and she helped me into a sitting position.

"Stay right there Max, I'll go get the first aid kit and then I'm gonna kill Iggy" Nudge said and rushed into the house. I sighed and looked down at my stinging arms and leg. My neck was stinging too. Stupid idiot boy. I heard screaming and I looked up. Nudge came out of the house with a red box and two boys. I saw Blondie with her.

Nudge sat down by me got some band aids out of the red box.

"Max that's Iggy. The stupid idiot who pushed you" She said pointing to the blonde boy.

"That's Fang" She said and pointed to a guy dresses all in black. She tossed a box of Band-Aids to each boy.

"Help me here" She shouted and the boys came and sat on each side of me. Fang nodded at my arm and I stuck it out, my elbow still in the air. It wasn't strait, more like in upside down L. He pulled out a package of white band aids and began to wrap it around a big cut on my arm. He took out a few small band aids and began placing them carefully on my arm.

Nudge grabbed my other arm and I clenched my teeth.

"Sorry Sorry" She mumbled and began putting a few small bandings on my other arm. She crawled over to my leg a stuck her hand out for the white band aids. Fang handed them to her and she began putting it around my knee.

"Sorry about that, Max" Iggy mumbled and rubbed the back of my neck.

I nodded my head and instantly regretted it. Pain rocketed through the back of my neck and I let out a small scream. Nudge rushed forward and pulled my hair aside.

"Umm Fang come here" Fang came forward and whistled. He took a small cloth out of the red box and put it against the back of my neck.

"Max, I think you might need some stiches" he said. I nodded and tried to get to my feet. Key word tried. I swayed sideways and Fang caught my arm. He nodded at Nudge and she grabbed my other arm lightly. We began the small walk to my house and up the steps. Fang knocked on the door.

The only thought going through my head was:

"At least I won't be late for dinner!"

**A/N**

**That's a wrap. Sorry if the link doesn't work. You have to copy and past!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Time for a song! If you tell me what song it is. I will dedicate the chapter to you. I'm doing it each chapter. I'll start out easy**

"**Made Room for me. It's too soon to see, If I happy in your hands."**

**Guess that song!**

**REVIEW**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I'm bored again so I'm writing another chapter of Dancing to the Max. Coincidently I'm a dancer too. So this story is a heck of a lot easier. Way easier. I'm bringing in reinforcement's for this story. She's one of the sweetest, nicest, funny, coolest girl you'll ever meet. But she also has her dark side. If you make her angry, she'll punch you and make sure you'll never do it again. (Learned this from experience), She does fighting and is a black belt. She has an attitude, uses sarcasm and could possible go with some anger management But I love her all the same. She also dances and loves to wrestle with our guy friends. (She seems to always win?) So here she is Hunter! (Also one of the girls in the pictured mention in Chapter one!)**

**Hunter: Hey Guys! **

**Me: So Hunter's going to help us with the next chapters.**

**Hunter: Enjoy! Forward March to:**

**Chapter 3—Dancing to the Max. **

Mom answered the door. She gasped when she saw Fang holding the cloth to the back of my neck and me swaying slightly. She motioned for Fang to come in.

"Can you please take her out to the car out in the garage? Just go into the kitchen and go strait out the backdoor" Fang nodded. He nodded to Nudge and she dropped my arm. Fang picked me up. I let out of a squeal of protest but soon gave up. Stupid emo boys. Fang walked down the back steps and out into the garage. He opened the door and slide me into the backseat. Mom jumped into the front seat and motioned for Fang and Nudge to get in. Fang slide me over and sat next to me in the back, his head barley grazing the top of the car. Nudge jumped into the front seat and we were off.

**Time Skip**

In no less then five minutes we arrived at Marion General Hospital. So original I know. My mom pulled up the emergency parking lot and parked the car in an empty spot. Fang and Nudge got out. Fang picked me up once again and followed my mom into hell *cough* I mean the hospital. My mom went up the front desk and started talking to the lady there. The ladies eye's went wide when she saw my, probably looking half dead, and sent us into an empty hospital room, calling for the doctor on the way out. No later then ten seconds a doctor came rushing in. He took one looks at me and pulled out the stuff for stitches. He took Fangs hand off my neck and got to work, me flinching every few seconds tell he was done.

**Time Skip**

"Well Max, your good to go. I gave your mom some pain killers and the stitches should dissolve in about four weeks or so" The doctor said and I nodded. He left the room and I swung my feet off the bed. I jumped down and swayed until I got my bearings. I walked out into the lobby, in a zombie form. I felt like utter shit. I nodded at my mom and she, Fang, Nudge and I headed out to the car. We all jumped in and mom speed off to the house. I yawned and leaned my head back. Probably falling asleep.

I woke up when I felt myself being rocked, which meant I was being carried. I opened my eyes and slapped Fangs arm. He looked down and put me on my feet.

"Well see ya" I waved and he nodded, leaving my house. I bolted up to my room and changed into black polka dotted shorts and a blue tank top. I grabbed my guitar and went out onto the balcony. Apparently I couldn't fall asleep without playing a song. I sat back and thought about an ex friend of mine. Her name was Lizzy. She was the greatest friend anyone could have until she turned into one of them. She turned into a slut and started to hate me for not going over to her side. She cussed me out and told me I was ugly, fat, and I wouldn't get any where in life. Basically the whole school agreed with her and I ended up crying about and realized that bitch didn't need my tears. So I wrote a song.

I closed my eyes and started to sing:

**"Who Knew"**

_You took my hand  
>You showed me how<br>You promised me you'd be around  
>Uh huh<br>That's right  
>I took your words<br>And I believed  
>In everything<br>You said to me  
>Yeah huh<br>That's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong<br>I know better  
>Cause you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew<em>

_Remember when we were such fools  
>And so convinced and just too cool<br>Oh no  
>No no<br>I wish I could touch you again  
>I wish I could still call you friend<br>I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
>'fore they're long gone<br>I guess I just didn't know how  
>I was all wrong<br>They knew better  
>Still you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew<em>

_Yeah yeah  
>I'll keep you locked in my head<br>Until we meet again  
>Until we<br>Until we meet again  
>And I won't forget you my friend<br>What happened_

_If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong and<br>That last kiss  
>I'll cherish<br>Until we meet again  
>And time makes<br>It harder  
>I wish I could remember<br>But I keep  
>Your memory<br>You visit me in my sleep  
>My darling<br>Who knew  
>My darling<br>My darling  
>Who knew<br>My darling  
>I miss you<br>My darling_  
><em>Who knew<br>Who knew_

I blinked away tears when I heard clapping. Looking to the right I saw Fang sitting on the side of his balcony. He patted the spot next to him. I nodded and handed him my guitar. I stepped back and ran, jumping from the ledge of my balcony to his. I stepped onto the balcony and sat next to him.

"Sing another song" I nodded and started to think of what I could sing. One of the songs I wrote popped into my head and I started to play and sing:

_Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304.  
>Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.<br>This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.  
>I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.<br>Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
>On the streets of Heaven.<br>So tell me: what do you need her for?  
>Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.<br>But right now I need her so much more.  
>She's much too young to be on her own:<br>Barely just turned seven.  
>So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?<em>

_Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,  
>As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?<br>She wants to ride a pony when she'd big enough.  
>She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up.<br>__from: .com/lyrics/s/sherrie_austin/streets_of_ __  
>Well, it must be kind of crowded,<br>on the streets of Heaven.  
>So tell me: what do you need her for?<br>Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?  
>But right now I need her so much more.<br>She's much too young to be on her own:  
>Barely just turned seven.<br>So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

_Lord, don't you know she's my angel  
>You got plenty of your own<br>And I know you hold a place for her  
>But she's already got a home<br>Well I don't know if you're listening'  
>But praying is all that's left to do<br>So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too_

_And it must be kind of crowded,  
>On the streets of Heaven.<br>So tell me: what do you need her for?  
>Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?<br>But right now I need her so much more.  
>Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,<br>There's no use in begin'.  
>So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways,<br>And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven._

_The streets of Heaven._

I felt tears fall down my face. I refused to wipe them away.

"Who was that song for" Fang questioned. I took a deep breath.

"I had a little sister named Luci. When she was seven she was hit by a car. She didn't make it through and I wrote that song for her. She was my Angel." The world got a little blurry as a few more tears fell down my face. I put my guitar down and leaned my head on my Fang's shoulder. He arms went around my waist and we stayed like that for a little while.

The perfect Kodak moment.

**A/N:**

**Hunter: That's all!**

**Me: This chapter is dedicated to my sister Luci. She died that way. Happened this year. On March 4****th****. She barley just turned seven. Her birthday was February 24****th****. So sad.**

**Hunter: Very sad. She was the sweetest girl ever. Had blonde hair and gray eyes. A carbon copy of your dear writer. I miss her so much.**

**Max: Anyway enough about me. I don't own the songs. There by Pink and Sherrie Austin. **

**Hunter: In that order and I should be coming in the story some time! **

**Me: Yep.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Hunter: Love it?**

**Me: Hate it?**

**Me: Please Review to show you care. **

**Hunter: Bye**

**Me: Peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Me: Hey guys were back.**

**Hunter: Hola. Yep. **

**Me: I'm very pissed at the moment just ask Hunter.**

**Hunter:*nods* She's very very pissed.**

**Me: See this girl named Shelby called me and one of my friends named Darian annoying, mean, self-centered, brat's, and over all bitches. Okay you guys don't know Darian but you know me… kinda... I'm not mean, self-centered, a brat or a bitch at all… Shelby's the biggest bitch ever. She was nice when I first moved to Ohio. Showed me around and she tells this other girl named Angel that we were all these things behind or backs… Shows how much of a weeny you are if you don't saw it to someone's face. She's a backstabber. Kinda reminds me of the song Backstabber by Ke$ha. **

**Me: Song time! "Girl your such a backstabber! Oh girl your such a shit talker! And everybody knows it!" **

**Hunter: I think that's enough. Rant over**

**Disclaimer—we don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer—ourselves, converse, ice cream, laptop, our fingers, well you get the idea**

**To a reviewer named manya: Thanks! We made more!**

**Hunter: Onwards to**

**Chapter 4—Dancing to the Max**

**Max P.O.V.**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over groggily and slammed my hand on top of it. I open one eye and looked at the clock.

11:35

Ugh too early to wake up. I rolled out of bed and padded over to my bathroom to freshen up. I walked out of the bathroom and ran across the hall and slammed the door, flipping the lock. I swung open my closet door and reached in and pulled out a blue tank top with an owl on the front, denim shorts and knee high red converse. I put that all on and grabbed a gray fedora off the top shelf.** (A/N: Link to clothes on profile)**. I plopped the hat on top of my head and left my room and down the stairs. I took a left and went into the kitchen.

"Hey mom" I nodded toward my mom and went and sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Afternoon Max. You look… um… colorful today" my mom said and sat a turkey sandwich and chips in front of me. See my mom thought my style was a little different but she didn't care how I was dressed as long I was actually wearing clothes.

I gobbled down the sandwich and chips and put the plate in the sink.

"I'm going out to find a place to dance at" I told my mom and she nodded.

"Don't be late for dinner this time" I laughed and grabbed my wallet and phone and put them in my pocket. I grabbed my dance bag and waved bye to my mom and walked out of the house. I saw Nudge and Angel coming out of there house. I waved and Angel came running out.

"Hi Max! I'm going to dance" I laughed.

"Do you think I can come?" I asked her and she nodded. Nudge came up behind her.

"You dance too?" ome Nudge actually only said three words. The world must be coming to an end. I nodded.

"That's soo cool. Well let's go before were late" I nodded and followed them done the street. Nudge took a left and we walked down the street. She stopped. Angel grabbed my hand and we ran across the street. I laughed at Nudge, who seemed to be out of breath. We continued walking forward then took a left and walked across another street. Angel grabbed my hand and took off running down the street.

We stopped in front of a red house. I raised my eyebrows at angel but followed her up the green steps to the door. I read the sign on the door: "Martha Douce Dance Studio". Very original (sarcasm people). Angel opened the door and the little bells on the door rung. Angel skipped over to a red bench and sat down and took her ballet shoes out of her bag. She handed them to me and took off her pink flip flops. I knelt in front of her and put her ballet shoes on and tied the little string in the front. Angel gave me a hug and grabbed my hand and took me into one of the dance rooms.

"Hi Angel" said a lady with black hair and green eyes.

"Hi miss Abbie" Angel said and gave the lady a hug

"And who is this?" the lady, Miss Abbie, asked

"Oh this is Max, she dances too!" Angel said excitedly. Miss Abbie nodded.

"What kind of dances" she asked and turned to me.

"Ballet, tap, hip hop, street, and Jazz sometimes" I said counting off on my fingers. Miss Abbie nodded.

"Want to show me some of your moves?" She asked and I nodded. I sat my bag on the dance floor and grabbed out my shoes. I slipped off my converse and put my ballet shoes on. I handed her a cd and told her to turn it to number five. She looked down and smiled and nodded. I through my bag against the back wall. I stepped into the middle of the floor and got into position.

The music started to play:

And I started to dance.

**("Bless The Broken Road". Just copy and paste this link for all the dance moves http:/youtu(dot)be/c4z66cnSm7U)**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you. _

I bowed and straighten up. The whole room exploded in applause. I smiled and Angel ran up to me.

"That was so good, Max!" She exclaimed. The teacher came up to use and nodded.

"Would you like to join us here, Max?" She asked and I nodded yes. I jumped up and fist pumped. I did a front flip just for the heck of it.

"Show off" I heard one of the older girls say loudly. I whipped my head around to face her and glared.

"I wanna see you do a round-off back tuck then" I said and put my hands on my hips. I took cheerleading once and I was in gymnastic and I think it be pretty funny to see her do one.

She gulped and stepped forward. Everyone stepped back to the back wall to give her enough space. I started laughing as she only did a back flip. I stepped in front of her and pushed her back. I did a perfect round off back tuck. Everyone started laughing and pointing at the other girl.

"See I may be a show off but at least I can take what's thrown at me" I said and left the dance room with Angel. I shoved my feet in my converse and I took off Angel's ballet shows and she put her flip flops back on.

"That was awesome Max! You should join the cheer team!" Nudge said while bouncing up and down on her ankles.

"Ugh I don't know Nudge. Seems to girly for me" I said and laughed at her face.

"Typical Max" which set off another long line of laughter.

**A/N:**

**Hunter: That's a Wrap!**

**Me: Love it?**

**Hunter: Hate it?**

**Both:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Me: I actually do cheerleading and that move is really difficult so I thought HEY! Why not make Max do it?**

**Hunter: haha well review! You'll get a cookie! **

**Both: BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunter: We are back**

**Me: Like a bad rash**

**Hunter: all righty then. **

**Me: To the reviewer!**

**To the one reviewer named maximumridefan111: Thanks! We updated!**

**Hunter: well that was suckish. We want reviewers! You people just stink. We got more reviews the first few chapters of Ballard Game and Kill me now than this one.**

**Me: Don't make me shut down this story now! Jk as long as I get 1 reviewer I will continue. **

**Hunter: Onward to **

**Chapter 5—Dancing to the Max**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Hey Max?" I looked over at Nudge

"What?" I questioned and put a piece of gum in my mouth. Angel gave me bambi eyes and I handed her a piece too.

"Want to come over to our house and do karaoke with us" I groaned. Out of all the questions. Angel turned to look at me and gave me more bambi eyes. Must... look... away. I sighed and nodded. Angel and Nudge squealed. I walked up to my house and opened the door. I tossed my dance bag in the corner and shouted to my mom:

"I'm going to Nudge's house for a while"

"Okay" she screamed back. We really have a screaming problem. I shut the door and hopped done the steps and followed Nudge and Angel into their house. I looked around and saw tons of pictures on the wall of all the kids. Must be nice.

I followed Nudge into the living room while Angel ran up the stairs. I saw Iggy sitting on a Lazy Boy recliner and Fang laying half off the couch. There was a little boy lying on the ground that looked a lot like Angel.

"That's Gazzy" Iggy said and pointed to the floor. I nodded and pushed Fang over and sat down on the couch. He raised his eyebrows and put his feet in my lap. I pushed them off and put my feet up on the coffee table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang's hand moving to my feet on the coffee table. His hand reached my feet and I lifted them up, making Fang swat the air. I smirked and sat my feet back down.

"Max you're going first!" Nudge exclaimed. I groaned and made my way to the karaoke machine. I thought for a moment and picked my sisters favorite song when she was still alive. I pressed the play button and picked up the mike. The whole room went quiet and I started to sing:

**("I Hope You Dance")**

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

_GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',_

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',_

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,_

_When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,_

_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. _

_Dance...I hope you dance. _

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance. _

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance.. _

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along _

_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone) _

I took a deep breath and blinked away the tears and I looked up. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy started to clap. Iggy and Fang's mouth were hanging open. I smiled and laughed.

"Close your mouth. You're going to catch flies" the boy's jaws snapped closed. I snickered.

"My turn" Angel squealed and I handed the mike to her and went and sat next to Fang again. Angel choose her song and turned back around and started to sing:

**(One Voice)**

_Some kids have and some don't_

_And some of us are wondering why_

_Mom won't watch the news at night_

_There's too much stuff that's making her cry_

_We need some help_

_Down here on earth_

_A thousand prayers, a million words_

_But one voice was heard_

_A house, a yard, a neighborhood_

_Where you can ride your new bike to school_

_A kind of world where Mom and dad _

_Still believe in the golden rule_

_Life's not that simple_

_Down here on earth_

_A thousand prayers, a million words_

_But one voice was heard_

_One voice, one simple word_

_Hearts know what to say_

_One dream can change the world_

_Keep believing_

_Till you find a way_

_Yesterday while walking home_

_I saw some kid on newberry road_

_He pulled a pistol from his bag_

_And tossed it in the river below_

_Thanks for the help_

_Down here on earth_

_A thousand prayers, a million words_

_But one voice was heard_

_One voice was heard_

_One voice was heard_

Angel stopped singing and everyone started to clap. Angel handed the mike to Nudge and came and sat on my lap. Nudge picked a song and started to sing:

**("Whenever You Remember")**

_When you look back on times we had_

_I hope you smile_

_And know that through the good and through the bad_

_I was on your side when nobody could hold us down_

_We claimed the brightest star_

_And we, we came so far_

_And no they won't forget_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_When you think back on all we've done_

_I hope you're proud_

_When you look back and see how far we've come_

_It was our time to shine_

_And nobody could hold us down_

_They thought they'd see us fall_

_But we, we stood so tall_

_And no we won't forget_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_Yeah, Oh_

_We claimed the brightest star_

_And we, we came so far_

_You know that we, we showed them all_

_And no they won't forget_

_Yeah_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_Whenever you remember_

_Oh, whenever you remember _

The whole room exploded in applause. That was one of my favorite songs by Carrie underwood.

"Fangaleena your turn" I said and started to snicker. He glared at me and went up to get the mike from Nudge. Nudge came and took Fang seat.

Let's see how this goes.

**A/N:**

**Me: That's a wrap!**

**Hunter: Love it?**

**Me: Hate it?**

**Both: REVIEW! **

**Hunter: Before we forget we don't own the songs and we don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: The songs in this order are "I hope you Dance by Lee Ann Womack.". One of my favorite songs ever. Then "One Voice by Billy Gilman" also a great song. Finally "Whenever you remember By Carrie Underwood". One of my favorite songs to remember my friends by.**

**Hunter: The next part of this will be up tomorrow. Promise**

**Me: Review! And Bye**

**Hunter: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Me: Heyy. I'm back… I'm at the library again. Shh I'm supposed to be working but o well's… The library lady likes me anyway…**

**To a reviewer named Awesomeness47: Thanks! We updated!**

**To a reviewer named Writersforthewin: Thanks and sorry I just music that I know and listen to a lot but I'll but in some different stuff next time I do song stuff. Promise.**

**To a reviewer named RoyalCrown29: Um Hi… Thanks.**

**Me: Well that's all.**

**Onward soar to **

**Chapter 6—Dancing to the Max**

**Max P.O.V.**

Fang took the mike from Nudge and turned to the karaoke machine. He clicked through the songs and pressed play on one. He turned away from the machine and started to sing:

**(Numb—Linkin Park)**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too._

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

My jaw dropped open but I quickly closed it before anybody noticed. Who knew Fang could sing? Probably everyone but me. I started clapping with everyone else as he tossed the mike to Gazzy. Gazzy jumped up off the floor and went to the karaoke machine. Fang made his way back to the couch and sat between me and Nudge. Poor boy.

Gazzy did a 360 and started to sing:

**(Top Of The World lyrics—All American Rejects) **

_Is there anybody out there? _

_That wakes up with a bitter taste?_

_It's a king that we put up there_

_And he's a short way to fall from race_

_It's slowly filling upward._

_You can stand but you have no ground._

_I hear it from the lost words._

_They say it's time that you lost your crown._

_Don't be so greedy._

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts are beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do._

_Wasting away... I see you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Is there anybody out there?_

_That can see what a man can change?_

_It's better that you don't care_

_Because he knows that he's in his stage_

_I feel the paranoia._

_When there's a time, put you in your place_

_In the eyes of those who watch ya_

_Well they can wait 'til you hit your face_

_Don't be so greedy._

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts are beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do._

_Wasting away... I see you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finally a day, don't wanna be you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Paint yourself a picture_

_When you waste another picture_

_And you win, and you win, and you win_

_Paint yourself a picture_

_And then you break another picture_

_And you win, and you win, and you win_

_And you win, yeah you win, and you win _

_Don't be so greedy_

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts stop beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do_

_Wasting away... I see you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Wasting away... I see you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) _

We all clapped as the mike claimed its last victim, Iggy. Somehow I thought this isn't going to go well.

**("Born This Way"-Lady Gaga—Imagine Kurt from Glee) **

_[Intro:]_

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'cause you were Born This Way, Baby_

_[Verse:]_

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_

_She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say"_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_[Post-chorus:]_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born-_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen [x3]_

_Don't be!_

_[Verse:]_

_Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be my self, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)_

_I love my life I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)_

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'cause baby you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_lesbian, transgendered life,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to survive._

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to be brave._

_[Repeat chorus]_

_[Outro/refrain:]_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

I burst out laughing and grabbed my side, where a stich was forming. That song was so Iggy...

"Awesome… *snicker* job *snicker* Iggy" I said between laughter. Everyone was looking at me like I grew a second head which I'm sure I didn't. Nudge was giving me the cut your neck off sign, where you drag your finger across your neck. I looked up and saw Iggy glaring at me.

"How dare you dis the Gaga? Get out now!" Iggy screamed like a little girl and pointed to the door. Which made me start laughing all over again. Iggy grabbed my arm and pulled me up. My laughter stopped and I whipped my head around too look at Iggy. See this poor boy didn't know I took fighting and I didn't like being manhandled.

He started pulling me to the door, when I reached up my other hand and twisted his arm back. He yelped in pain and twisted to get away from me. Poor Poor boy. I kicked him in the back of the knees and he went down like a ton of bricks. I knelt down next to him and patted him on the check.

"Don't touch me again or I'll make sure you won't have any little Iggy's running around" I said loud enough for everyone to hear and I stood up. Iggy nodded and Gazzy started snickering which led to laughing and pretty soon everyone else was laughing.

"Dude you just got burned" Gazzy shouted. I clapped my hands together and everyone shut up. I wiped the invisible dirt off my hands onto my jeans.

"And that everyone is how you do it the Max way" I said and walked into the kitchen, everyone following me but Iggy, who was busy rolling around in pain. Ahh music to my ears.

**A/N:**

**That's all right now people. **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**And I've gotta run before I get caught. **

**Peace out!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Hey people.**

**I'm back.**

**I'm also in a pissed off mood. So don't flame this chapter or I'm gonna have to go all white girl on your ass. My friend thought I flipped her off and now she's screaming at me and being a down right bitch. I just threw my hands up in the air. **

**So sorry if I snap at you.**

**To the reviewer's away!**

**To a reviewer named Awesomeness47: Thanks. Good. Lol.**

**To a reviewer named ratherbereading125: Thanks… I updated!**

**To a reviewer named Yumazing: um okay… I'll go make Max depressed or something. NOT. It's just probably because I'm way over confidant. **

**To a reviewer named maximumridefan111: Thanks. I updated.**

**I'm cold. Must be because I'm cold hearted. So you don't have to hear a rant from me. I'll start the chapter.**

**Chapter 7—Dancing to the Max.**

"Max"

"Max"

"MAX!" I shot upright and blinked.

"What do you want Ella and Nudge?" I mumbled, half asleep.

"Were dressing you today!" They both squealed. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"No! Five more years" I whined. Having a felling they were gonna try to push me of I rolled to the end of the bed. I slide off the bed and slide under the bed. I heard Ella mumble a few cusswords.

"Where the hell did she go?" she cursed.

"Max come out wherever you are or I'm bringing in the girly clothes." She whispered. I put a hand over my mouth from snickering. I guess I wasn't quite enough because she reached a hand under the bed, grabbed onto my ankle, and pulled me out from underneath the bed.

"Ah the sunlight it burns!" I said and covered my eyes. Nudge grabbed my arms and hulled me to my feet. Ella stuffed clothes in my arms and pushed me into the bathroom and locked the door saying she wouldn't let me out tell I was in the clothes.

I looked down at the clothes in my arms. There was a gray mini skirt, pink tank top, pink ballet flats, and a white bag.** (A/N: Link to clothes on profile)** I groaned.

"I'm not wearing this Ella!" I screamed through the door.

"Yes you are! Mom said you have to change! And she said me and Nudge were in charge of that" she screamed back. I think I might kill my mom now. I screamed a few cusswords and finally put on the clothes. I stepped out of the bathroom and Nudge and Ella clapped. Nudge grabbed my arm and pushed me down into a chair. She put my hair up into a high ponytail.

"I think we should go get her hair dyed blonde" Nudge said to Ella and Ella nodded.

"No! I will break every bone in your body" I spat. I glared at them both and they took a step back.

"O shut up Max" Nudge said and grabbed her makeup bag. She took out light pink eye shadow and stripper pink lip gloss. She attacked my face and spun me around to face the mirror. My jaw dropped open but I snapped it closed. No need for any unwanted fly's in there. I swear my sister is turning me into a stripper.

"There is no Fucking way I'm wearing this crap" Ella nodded.

"Yes you are" she said and grabbed my arm. She pushed me out of the door and whispered something in Nudge's ear and Nudge nodded. Nudge grabbed my arm and ran me down the steps.

"Bye Max's mom" She screamed and she shoved me out the door.

"STOP!" I screamed and she actually listened.

"I'm walking alone Nudge and you will leave me the hell alone." I said between clenched teeth.

"No need to be a bitch Max" she said and turned back to the house.

"You're the ones that are turning me into a bitch" I said and stalked down the street. I heard the door slam but I ignored it. I heard a car pull up next to me and I turned my head. It was Lissa and Fang.

"Hey Max. Need a ride?" asked nasally voiced Lisa. I looked forward and back. It was either take the ride or walk three miles to the school. I sighed and climbed into the back of her disturbing pink car. She hit the gas, pulled away from the curb, and drove off into the sunset.

**LINE SKIP-**

Lissa pulled up in a parking car and I all but ran out of the car to get away from the queen of skankiness. I swear the whole school took a huge gasp as I walked up to the school. I turned my glare on them and walked back the way I came. I guess I'm skipping school today. First stop… the local hot topic store.

**LINK SKIP.**

I walked up to the Hot Topic store door and pulled it open. The girl who was working at the check-out counter head snapped toward me.

"Umm the preppy in pink store is around the corner" she said, I glared at her and pointed at the clothes I was wearing.

"My sister did this to me" I said thru clenched teeth and she burst out laughing.

"All righty bring the clothes you wanna buy up here and pay and you can go change into them when you're done" I nodded and went to the back of the store. I grabbed purple skinny jeans and a tee that said shut up and dies on the front. I walked up to the front and laid the clothes of the counter.

"I like your style" she said and I nodded my thanks.

"Do you have any shoes?" she looked at me for a minute and reached down behind the desk. She pulled out a pair of old purple converse and flopped them on the desk.

"You can have those for free but you have to pay for the other stuff" she said and I nodded. She rang me up and I handed her the fifty-one bucks for the tee and skinny jeans. She pointed to a dressing room in the back and I nodded.

I stripped out of the clothes and put my new clothes on.** (A/N: Link to clothes on profile)**. I sighed in happiness and sat down on the little bench and grabbed a pair of ankle socks out of my bag. I put the socks on and stuffed them in the converse. I balled the clothes up in my hands and walked out. I pointed at the clothes.

"There's a dumpster in the back." She said and went back to talking on her cheap cell phone. I snickered and waved. I walked out of the store and walked out back to the dumpster. I looked at the clothes one last time and throwed them in.

"23 points!" I shouted. I laughed and turned around and started walking out of the alley, when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked to the right and left and continued to walk at the same pace.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing In the alley?" questioned a voice behind me. I turned around and stared at the guy behind me.

"None of your damn business" I said with defiance.

"Oh I like 'em feisty" the gut said and grabbed my arm. He pulled me down the alley a little ways. I bent his wrist back and pulled my arm free.

"Shouldn't of done that" he said and whistled. Two younger guys, probably in their late 20's came out from the shadow. I snuck a peak behind me and saw one other guy. One guy came forward and I need him were the sun don't shine. The other three came rushing toward me. I elbowed one guy in the nose when I heard the click of hand cuffs.

O Crap!

Wasn't thinking about that one, were you Max?

I backed up slowly as two of the guys went to be look outs. The guy from before came up to me.

"Told ya not to do that, sweetie" he said and tapped my nose.

"I'm not your sweetie" I growled and bit his finger. He yelped and slapped me across the face. I wiggled my hands and flattened myself to the wall. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down onto my knees, then flat on the ground. He knelt next to me and took off my shoes and unbuttoned my jeans.

"Oh Jesus, this is it" was the only complete thought going thru my head. I felt my jeans go to my knees and I screamed

_BLODDY MURDER._

"HELP!" I got in and started screaming louder. The guy put a hand over my mouth as I saw a black flash push the guy away from me. He kicked the guy in the head and he went unconscious. I pulled up my jeans and curled up in a ball and started to cry for the first time in my life.

"Shh. You're okay Max" said the guy kneeling in front of me. I looked up and saw Fang. I started to cry harder. He bent down a scooped me up in his arms. I lent my head against his chest and continued to cry.

He walked us out of the alley, down the street, and we made it to the front of my house in a few minutes. The tears had stop but a few fell here and there. Fang walked up the stepped and hit the doorbell with his elbow.

Ella opened the door and gasp. She motioned for fang to come in and he laid me down on the brown couch.

"What happened?" Iggy, Ella, Nudge and mom asked all at once. I looked up at them.

"Guy… alley… almost r…" I was cut off by a new round of tears. Everyone came forward and grouped hugged.

It's a good thing to have family… even if that family is just a group of friend you love…

But some who my life is never going to be the same…

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**PM me if you want me to write a story for you ( Maximum ride only) I'm doing one for this girl and I'll do one for you too. So PM me if you want me to**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hey Ya'll!**

**I'm back in black. Ha **

**Well this might be that last update for a while because school starts for me tomorrow. Blarg. Raise your hand if you think I'm gonna give my teachers hell? Anyway. To the reviewer's!**

**To ChickenNinja: lol when I read WHAA! I couldn't stop laughing. I updated! Thanks!**

**To XxDDxX: Why thank you! I'm glad someone likes my stories. Many people don't because I have a **_**very **_**twisted mind. Anyway… Thanks! I updated!**

**I made a boo boo in the last chapter. On the last line it's supposed to be somehow not some who. I have a severe spelling problem. So ignore mistakes I make. **

**So without further ado, my red fingernails give you…**

**Chapter 8**

**Dancing To the Max**

**Max P.O.V.**

I sighed and rolled over

Just to fall off the couch. I landed with a bang, making the floor shake a little. Yep that's gonna leave a bruise. I blinked a couple times and looked around the room. I laughed silently when I saw everyone sleeping in a dog pile in the middle of the room. I tip toed toward them and tried to walk over them. Key word try. I tripped over Fangs hand and stumbled forward into the wall. Someone up there must really not like me very much.

Me banging into the wall seemed to wake everyone up. Seeing that they were all dog piled together they all jumped back at the same time. It was pretty surprising and hilarious. I cracked a smile and headed into the kitchen.

"Make me something to eat unless you want me to do it!" I shouted. There was a bunch of No's and everyone came running into the kitchen. I slide to the right and watched them all run into the table. I snickered and saw my mom coming down the steps.

"What's with all the banging around down here?" she asked and yawned. I pointed to them and she started to laugh. She walked to into the kitchen and got a box of pancakes out.

"Go sit… these will be done in a minute" she said and shooed us all to the table. We all took a seat and began to stare each other down.

"OMG we should go shopping today! Max you need more clothes and me and Ella can give you a makeover…" Nudge said. I stopped listening and scooted farther away from the table. Iggy, Fang, Gazzy looked at me and I gave a come on motioned. They all scooted there chairs back tell we were all squished in the corner.

"I am not going shopping!" I shouted, cutting off Nudge in the middle of a rant about a fat Squirrel. My mom rolled her eyes and passed us four some pancakes.

"Why don't you guys sit at the table?" she asked and I looked at her with a shocked face. I pointed to the girls on the other side of the table.

"I'm not sitting anywhere near those demons!" I shouted and began gobbling down my pancakes. I finished and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get changed" I said and stood up on my chair. I took a flying lead off the chair, over Fang, and landed in front of the stairs. I pounded up the stairs and into my room. I flipped the locks, just as Ella and Nudge pounded up the steps and pounded on my door.

"Not happening!" I shouted through the door at them. I giggled and walked over to my closet. I grabbed out some black knee length shorts, a white paramore shirt and a black tank top to go underneath it. I changed quickly and grabbed a purple fedora and plopped it on my head. I grabbed my green shutter shades and put them on.

I ran bare footed down the steps and grabbed my shoes from the landing. I stuffed my feet in them and made my way in the living room.

"Wow… Just… wow, Max" Iggy said and I nodded and stuck out my tongue. I heard the click of a camera and I looked and saw my mom with my camera. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. She put the camera in my palm and I slide it into my back pocket. I grabbed my phone off the couch and put it in my front pocket.

"By the way Max, I told Ella you'd take her to the mall" mom said and walked out of the room. I screamed.

"What!" I growled and walked out of the front door.

"Let's go Ella or I'm leaving your ass here!" hey! Don't blame me! I use more colorful words when I'm mad. To the mall we go!

**TIME SKIP NAMED RUFFLE**

"We meet back here in two hours" I said and everyone nodded. Ella, Nudge and Angel ran off too there girly store, Iggy and Gazzy went off to the toy store, and that left me with Fang. I looked around and saw Fang has disappeared too. O well to the music store I go!

**Two hours after shopping for music and more duck tap for beat up converse..!**

I walked up to the front door of the mall.

"Ready everybody?" I asked and grabbed my keys out of my pocket. Everyone nodded and we headed out of the mall. Angel ran ahead of us to the car, just as a speeding car came around the car.

"Angel!" I screamed. Ella ran out in the path of the car and pushed Angel out the way, just as the car slammed into her and speeds away. I was frozen in spot and ran over to my sister who was crumpled on the ground. I knelt next to her and tried to fill for a pulse because I had taken a CPR before. I didn't feel one and the tears started to drop.

"No Ella you can't do this" I said as more tears feel. I was moved aside by an EMT guy and sat on the sidewalk. People from inside the mall were gasping from the side. I looked through the blurriness as I saw a black car drive up. He took out a stretcher and a body bag looking thing. I pushed past the guy holding me back and went to my sister. I picked up her cold hand and grabbed off her bracelet which was identical to a necklace I had at home. It was the only thing we wore to show we wear sister. I looked up at the guy and nodded.

I turned towards my friends and they gasp when they saw my face, which probably had black spots running down it. I crashed into Nudge and she hugged me. I whimpered as everyone grouped hugged.

"Max!" I heard someone scream and I turned and crashed into my mom's arms. We rocked back and forth as my mom whispered comforting words in my ear. She let me go and went to talk to the police officer and she nodded every few times.

I looked away and crumpled into a pathetic heap. I was flocked my friends in few seconds, on all sides. I leaned on Fangs arm and his arms went around waist, just as something dawned on me….

My sister is dead and I have to plan the funeral.

Something I wasn't planning on doing.

But life likes to throw curveballs and Ella was in the way.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap! Okay this chapter totally made me cry! Like serious tears and i hardly every cry. Please tell me it made you cry or I'll think you have no heart.**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**Hate it! **

**Review!**

**The funeral chapter should be up by tomorrow! But I make no promises!**


	9. Chapter 9 PART ONE

**A/N:**

**I'm bored and its 10:03 pm. So I'm writing the next chapter. Thanks for everyone for having big hearts except for one cold hearted bitch.**

**To HeyHeyIt'sEmC: Tried to make things more interesting! Sorry if you didn't want her to die!**

**To omg soooo sad: I know. Thanks for reviewing! **

**To Livelaughloveanddance: Thanks! I'll do the shout out at the end and I understand… I am such a big softie! **

**To angelborn inhelll: Thanks… I'm just a big softie**

**Now to get my bitchiness on!**

**To Unicorn Grenades: Thanks! Ya I have no heart! I drink my coffee as black as my soul. At least I don't want to kill little kids like you, You cold hearted fucking bitch. I can't kill kids. Sure I can kill teens… I've read many books with teen's dyeing I just don't have the heart to kill fucking seven year old. Fucking deal with it! And if you want to come in here and mess with me bitch, you better be expecting the fucking horns.**

**Okay back to being nice**

**To LaceUpYourShoes: Good but I'm sorry I made you cry.**

**Okay now I'm pissed but I'm still gonna write the chapter. **

**Chapter 9 part one**

**Max P.O.V**

"Come on Max get up. Time for school" I flicked my eyes open and looked to my right. I saw my mom lingering over me but no Ella. It hadn't been a dream.

"Give me ten minutes" I said and staggered to my closet as she left my room. I grabbed out some black skinny jeans, black long sleeve shirt, and black high tops.** (A/N: Link to clothes on profile).** I grabbed a hair tie off my desk and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail but left my bangs down to hide my eyes.

I clomped down the steps and grabbed my bag.

"Are you gonna eat breakfast?" my mom asked coming up behind me. I shook my head.

"No… Bye" I whispered and she nodded and gave me a quick hug. I walked out the front door and saw Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy walking out the front door. I walked over and nodded, brushing away the few tears that feel. Come on, Max, Ella would want you to do this.

"Hey" I whispered and there were a few stray nods. We walked up to the elementary school and after a quick hug from Angel and Gazzy they ran off to their friends. As we walked up the high schools steps, I turned to my other friends.

"See ya later" I said a little above a whisper and disappeared into the school building before the questions could be asked. As a walked by, everything and everyone was quite. It was weird but everyone was also looking at me. I turned to my locker and got out my books for my next classes.

I walked into English and sat down in an empty seat in the back and no one dared to sit next to me. The teacher began roll call and skipped over my sister's name. The whispers started up again and the teacher called my name.

"Max?" she questioned. I coughed

"Here" she looked up at me with a sad look and finished roll call and went on to talk about an essay that was due next Friday. I hardly paid attention, just a ghost going through all my classes.

**Time Skip—**

I walked into the crowded cafeteria and headed over to an empty table over to the side. I sat down and put my heads in my hands and my friends came and claimed the other seats.

"Are you gonna eat anything Max?" Iggy asked and I shook my head No. Everyone gasped at the table and stared at me and I shrunk back into my seat. I saw Fang shot everyone a dark look and put his arm around my shoulder. I lent my head on his shoulder. He pushed his tray over, between the two of us. I started picking thru the food and finally settled on the fries. I pushed the tray back over.

"Thanks Fang" I said, raised my head off his shoulder and slowly started to gobble down the fries. I finished them and pushed the empty fry container into the middle. Fang stood up at went to through his food away in the nearest trashcan.

He came back and I put my head back on his shoulder. Fang snaked his arm around my waist and pulled my chair closer.

"You gonna be okay Max?" Nudge asked.

"No… probably not… But I'm going to get better for Ella. She would want me to be happy" I mumbled and she nodded. Nudge wasn't taking Ella's death very well. And neither was I. The bell rang, cutting off my thoughts but I stayed in my seat. Fang looked at me and then it looked like he was thinking. He held out his hand and without hesitation I grabbed onto it. He hauled me to my feet.

"Come on, I know the place we need to go" he said as he led me out the door.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**I'm watching NASCAR! Woot! Ugh I am such a nerd. A big nerd. **

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry it's short! Part two will be up tomorrow! **


	10. Chapter 9 PART TWO

**A/N:**

**I'M back! Like a bad rash! *insert smiley face* **

**This story has been really nagging on me so I'm gonna finish this chapter then do another one of my stories. SO all the people reading Ballard Game, the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. I promise and I don't break many promises! I'm just a really busy person! **

**Only one person reviewed but I won't be mean. I just wrote the chapter yesterday. **

**So to keep this short and semi-sweet,**

**Chapter 9 PART TWO**

**Dancing to the Max**

**Max P.O.V. **

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked farther away from the school.

"Surprise" Fang said and smirked. I looked up at him.

"I hate surprises"

"I know" I raised and eyebrows but followed him around another corner.

"Come on its just over here" Fang said and pointed to the distant. I nodded as we reached the front of a forest. Fang walked into the forest and without a quick thought I followed closely behind him.

"Watch out for the branch" he said just as a branch came swinging my way. I ducked just as it came flying past my head. He pointed up and I followed him up an old wooden ladder. He reached the top and reached a hand down and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and hauled me to my feet. I looked around and gasped. It was an old tree house with several windows and a couple guitars leaning against the walls. There was an old soccer ball in one corner and a couple old sleeping bags rolled up under a bench.

"This place is amazing" I said and looked out, over all the trees. It had an amazing view of the whole town.

"Yea. Me and Angel come here a lot" Fang said and walked over to one of the guitars and grabbed it. Surprise! Surprise! It was black. He grabbed the other one and handed it to me. It was a blue guitar with a vine design going down the front. Fang sat down of and hangs his legs over the sides. He looked up at me and patted the spot next to him. I came and sat criss cross applesauce style.

Fang started tuning the guitar and started to play a song and sing:

**("Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. I do NOT own)**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you. _

Fang turned toward my and put two fingers under my chin and kissed me.

Cue fireworks and girly squeals!

**THIS IS A LINE NAMED FRED! **

Fang and I walked home and stopped in front of my house. I gave him a hug and blushed tomato red when he returned it.

"See ya later at the funeral" I said and waved. He waved a walked up the front steps of his house. I disappeared into mine; just as he was he opened the door. I shut the door and started jumping up and down and squealing like a girl at a Justin Beiber concert. My mom walked in and smirked at me. I looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Looks like I owe Nudge ten bucks" she said and I raised my eyebrows.

"You were beating on me and Fang?" I questioned and smirked. She gulped.

"Yea. Now come one. We've gotta funeral to go to" When she said funeral, my spirits dropped and I nodded.

"Do you know what songs and speech that you're doing?" she asked and I nodded and pounded up the steps. I reached into my closet and pushed my normal clothes the side. I grabbed out a black one shoulder dress with a white belt around the middle. I reached down and grabbed a pair of black high heeled shoes. I reached for the shelf and pulled out a black head band with a bow** (A/N: Link to clothes on profile).**

I stripped out of the clothes I was wearing and put on my more dressy up clothes. I walked across the hall to the bathroom and started to curl my hair. After that I slipped the black hairband in my hair and walked down the steps.

"You look beautiful, Max" my mom said and gave me a hug. We headed out of the back door and got in the car. My mom started the car and drove over across town to the high school. See there having a big thing for Ella hear for everyone to come and then we go to the cemetery for the burial.

We arrived ten minutes later and there was a huge crowd waiting outside of the doors. My mom drove up to the front door and unlocked the door.

"Meet you inside" she said and I nodded. I steps out onto the sidewalk and closed the door. She drove off to the parking lot to find a parking spot. The crowd split as I walked down the middle. It was quite, dead quite.

I walked up to the door, when the door was open and I was tackled in a hug by Angel and Nudge. I stepped back and wiped a tear that had fallen. Nudge was wearing a black belted top, black skirts and black high heels. Angel was wearing a black ruffle dress and gray ballet flats. **(A/N: Link to clothes on profile)**

Angel grabbed my left hand while Nudge grabbed my right. We headed into the school and into the gym, because it had a stage. We sat in the front row next to my mom, just as the principal came on the stage, dressed in a black suit.

"Welcome every one. Today were here to honor Ella Martinez. There will be a slide show, then her sister, Max would like to say a few words" he walked off the stage and stood beside the wall. He clicked a button and the slide show began to start.

There were tons of pictures of Ella. Some with people I didn't know and some with people I know. After about thirty pictures and about ten songs another picture popped up on the screen. It was of me and Ella on the first day of school. We were in front of the school and we were arguing with each other and then there was one were we both were laughing our heads off. It changed to the last picture. It was of the whole gang, Ella in the middle. Words came onto the screen. "R.I.P Ella. We will miss you!" in purple, her favorite color.

I looked over at the principle and he was motioning for me to come onto the stage. I walked up, everyone's eyes on me, and to the microphone. I stepped forward and talked into the microphone.

"Hey everyone. I hope you know me. I'm Max, El's sister. I'm gonna sing a couple songs and then I'm going to just… talk" I said and nodded. I walked over to the music guy and handed him a cd with the songs I wanted to sing. He nodded and put it in the CD player. He handed me a cordless microphone and I nodded.

I stepped back and into the middle of the stage. I turned to the music guy and nodded and he pressed play. The music started and I started to sing:

**("Whenever You Remember By Carrie Underwood)**

_When you look back on times we had_

_I hope you smile_

_And know that through the good and through the bad_

_I was on your side when nobody could hold us down_

_We claimed the brightest star_

_And we, we came so far_

_And no they won't forget_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_When you think back on all we've done_

_I hope you're proud_

_When you look back and see how far we've come_

_It was our time to shine_

_And nobody could hold us down_

_They thought they'd see us fall_

_But we, we stood so tall_

_And no we won't forget_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_Yeah, Oh_

_We claimed the brightest star_

_And we, we came so far_

_You know that we, we showed them all_

_And no they won't forget_

_Yeah_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_Whenever you remember_

_Oh, whenever you remember _

A few people clapped but everyone else was frozen is shock. Many of the people didn't know I could sing. The next song started:

**("What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts!) **

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do _

The whole gym went quite.

"Only two more songs. I'm sure you've heard of them. One was Ella's Favorite and the other is one me and Ella always listened to" I said and pointed and the music started.

**("Rumor Has It by Adele. I don't own!)**

_She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_She is half your age,_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,_

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumours?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_

_Just 'cause I said it don't mean I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for. _

I took a deep breath before the last song started. I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. The music started and I started to sing the last song of the night.

**("Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts I do NOT own!)**

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_

_And its not like her to drive that slow, nothin's on the radio_

_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell_

_She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_

_And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way_

_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side_

_And violins would play here comes the bride_

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_Why does it have to go from good to gone?_

_Before the lights turn on, yeah and youre left alone_

_All alone, but here comes goodbye_

_Oh-oooo_

_Here comes goodbye _

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_Oh-oooo _

I took another deep breath and looked up to the crowd.

"Ella was my sister. I loved her with all my heart. No I love her with all my heart. She was the greatest sister anyone could have. The girl who made you think you could reach the top of the world. The girl who made you laugh when you were about to cry. The girl who saved our friend Angel so she wouldn't get hit by a car" I motioned at Angel and she came running up onto the stage and took my hand.

"Ella would rather save family before she would save herself. Me and Ella would argue over the stupidest things. Like when I wouldn't want to wear her girly clothes or the makeup and I hated her for that but I still love her. We couldn't fight without making up ten seconds later. I want Ella remember for what she did and I want people to cry for her not for me. This isn't goodbye El's; I'll meet you at the pearly gates one day soon. You're the best. You might be crazy but I love you and you're the reason I'm not afraid to fly. See you soon Sis" I finished and turned off the microphone. I dropped it to the floor and it fell with a bang.

The tears came next. I picked up Angel and walked off the stage. She put her hands around my neck and gave me a hug.

"It will be okay, Max" she whispered into my ear and I nodded. She dropped out of my arms and grabbed my hand. We walked to wear our group was standing. I sighed and leaned against Fang.

"That was awesome Max" Nudge and Iggy said together. I nodded my thanks.

"I hope you don't join her too soon" Iggy said and I shrugged.

"Wouldn't matter. I don't have that much to live for now." I said and moved closer to Fang.

**A/N:**

***Pant* * Pant* **

**That was the longest chapter ever and now my fingers hurt! Ha-ha kidding! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Okay everyone needs to check out the story called "Do what you love" By livelaughloveanddance! It is an awesome story! And if I say it's awesome you know it's awesome! Please check it out!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hey people I have some BIG news! **

**Okay you guys know I have like one million stories I'm writing. Well I'm gonna finish each and everyone but I'm gonna take it one story at a time. I'm going to finish this one, then Kill me now, then the forbidden ride, the Ballard game! I don't know when I'll start my SYOC story. So don't ask. **

**I'm listing to a couple Rascal Flatts songs and they make think of my friend Allison, who died (many of you know this). The songs are "Here comes goodbye" and "What hurts the most". And I'm crying because people keep blaming me for her death.**

**Many of you peeps read the last chapter. That was based off Allison's funeral. Just to tell you the truth. **

**- XxDDxX- Thanks. Really don't know why I killed Ella but it will end up in the bigger picture. **

**-Singing on the Outside—Thanks and possibly *insert winky face* **

**-MYWINTERFIREFLY4—Thanks for the ideas!**

**Okay this is dragging on.**

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 10**

**Dancing to the Max**

**Max P.O.V.**

After the thing at the high school we made our way to the cemetery as they buried Ella and I put Easter lily's in front of her headstone. I bowed my head and stepped back. I miss you Ella! Can't wait to see you soon.

**Time SKIP-**

"Going out for a walk mom!" I screamed back into the house.

"Okay. Be back for lunch" she shouted back. I shut the door carefully and took one last look at my new house which was becoming more of a home. I slipped off the porch and out into the woods. I began to climb up the top of the mountain, to a cliff, where most kids can jump off of and land into the water below. If you really unlucky, you can land in the rocks and get hurt from the impact but won't die because they weren't that far down. I took a look at the picture of Ella in my hand and heard footsteps behind me and I saw Fang, Iggy, Angel and Nudge coming up behind me. I smiled a half smile, them not knowing what I was planning next.

"What are you doing out her all alone Max?" Nudge asked. I shrugged pulled my feet up. I stood up just as everyone was sitting down. Everyone's head snapped up in unison. It was kinda freaky but I was done with freaky. I stepped back and looked each one of them in the eyes.

"You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have. I love each and every one of you. But like they say life's not easy" I knelt down and hugged each one of them.

"Love you guy's, I'll miss you too, see you soon" I took another few steps back.

"What are you talking about?" Iggy asked voice full of concern.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered and took off at a sprint toward the edge of the cliff. I jumped and free fell. I landed in the water with a thud. I raised my head above the water when I heard my friends screaming and calling my name.

"Love you all!" I shouted and the screams got louder. I blinked and took one last look around the place I was floating in. I waved to the sky and dipped my head back. Just as I closed my eyes, I saw two black shadows' diving off the top of the cliff. I drifted my eyes closed and dropped lower into the water. Just as I heard someone hit the water, the world went colorful and then black.

**(Max dream world. Somewhere between heaven and earth = Italics)**

_I blinked my eyes open and sighed. I stood u, from the green grass I was laying in. I sighed again and I cracked my back. I look down and saw I was wearing a flowing white dress with no shoes and I had shimmering white wings. Weird. I walked out of the grass onto a blue glass bridge. I looked to the left and then to the right and I saw my sister, sitting with a group of girl with the same dresses on except they were ranging in colors but they all had the same shimmering wings except in gold. I stepped off the bridge and started running. _

_I stopped in front of the group and looked at my sister and she raised her head and met mine. She gasped and dropped the silver flower she was trying to braid in a girl's hair. Typical Ella. She stopped up and I opened my arms wide, she crashed into them and we hugged and rocked back in forth._

"_Oh I've missed you Ella" I whispered into her ear and she giggled and nodded._

"_I've missed you too max" she said and grabbed my hand. She took me over to the girls and I joined the circle. _

"_Everyone this is Max" Ella said and there were a few Hellos'. A girl next to me took out a book and handed it to Ella and motioned to me with her head. I raised my eyebrow and she handed me the book. I cracked it open. Ella pointed in front of me and there stood the flock, smiling at me. I gasp. Angel and Nudge waved, Iggy and Gazzy gave me a salute and Fang gave me his signature smirk and motioned with his head. _

_I closed the book and hugged it close to my chest. I looked over at my sister and then at the rest of the girls._

"_See max, you don't belong here yet. Go join your friends. They love you. And whenever you need me crack open this book and think off me and I'll pop in." Ella said and I nodded. Ella reached up to her neck and took off a necklace and put it around my neck. _

"_Max you are different. You're a guardian Angel. Go back and protect the ones you love" Ella said and hugged me one last time. I stood up and grasped onto the book. I leaped into the air and waved at Ella and her new friends. They waved back and I flew up to the sky and everything went black. _

**(Back to the real world)**

I groaned and pulled my eyes open. I blinked a couple times and looked to the right. I was starring right into Nudge's eyes. I jumped in shock and muffled a few cuss words. Nudge gasped and shouted for everyone to wake up. I groaned and fell back into the pillow. Once everyone was crowded around the bed I asked:

"What happened?" Nudge gasped.

"You jumped off the cliff remember?" I shook my head no. I started coughing and Fang handed me a class of water, just as I started drinking it I started feeling better. The doc came running in and looked at me in shock.

"What?" I questioned. Was I missing an arm? I wiggled both arms and felt them both there.

"You're supposed to be dead" he said and the room went dead quite.

Wait!

WHAT!

**A/N:**

**OOOO Cliff hanger!**

**Love it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Hope you like what I did with the dream world!**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**Heyy people!**

**Sorry people I haven't updated in a while!**

**But now I am! **

**So thanks to all the reviewer's!**

**So without further ado, ( love that word!)**

**Chapter 11**

**Dancing to the Max **

**Max P.O.V.**

"Wh...hh...aa...tt?" I stuttered and he took a clipboard out from underneath his arm and passed it over to me.

"Page 3" I nodded and flipped through two pages and found page three. In scrawled writing was Maximum Ride pronounced dead 3:46 pm. I grabbed Fang's wrist and looked at the time which was 3:56. I sighed and handed the clipboard back.

"So when can I go?" he held up a finger and shouted down the hallway.

"The nurse says you can leave now if you like" I nodded and he started unhooking me from all the machines. I sighed in relief as he unhooked me from my IV. Yes big bad Maximum Ride is afraid of needles. Get over it or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine. Got it?

The doctor left the room and I was met by clothes thrown in my face. I coughed.

"Thanks Nudge" she giggled as I peeled the clothes off my face.

"All of you! Out" there were a few burst of laughter but everyone stood up and left to guard the door. I changed quickly into a pair of comfy jeans, a red t-shirt and a pair of black Uggs.

I flung the door open, almost taking of Iggy ear. He shot me a glare but I only smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Let's go!" there were a few nods and we started walking toward the exit.

"Just for that Max, you riding in the back of the truck" Iggy growled ad I laughed and nodded.

"All right but not promised of sitting still" he gulped but nodded slowly. We left the hospital and walked up to Iggy's old blue Chevy. I pulled down the tailgate and hopped into the back, soon followed by Angel and Gazzy. I raised an eyebrow but slammed the tailgate shut.

I knocked on the little window and it was slide open. I popped my head in and screamed:

"Let's roll!" Iggy flinched and I laughed and popped back out into the cold air. The truck lurched forward and I stumbled back but regained my balance.

"It's like a rollercoaster" Angel giggled and slide across the truck bed and Iggy rounded a corner on two wheels. I laughed and nodded. I jumped and did a back flip, sliding across the truck bed as Iggy rounded a corner and pulled up in my driveway.

I jumped down and helped Angel and Gazzy down. They both laughed and raced into the house. I shook my head and walked up to the others, who were waiting on the porch.

"Movie night!" Nudge squealed and I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Sure but no girly movies" she sighed but nodded.

"Fang order some pizza" I ordered and marched into the house. I kicked off my shoes and walked into the living room.

"Bonsai!" I screamed, jumped and face planted on the couch.

"Can we play dance dance revolution Max?" Angel asked magically popping up in front of me. I was about to say yes when Nudge screamed:

"NO!" Angel looked up at her in question. A smirk was making its way onto my face.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Because it's no fair when Max plays. She's almost a pro dancer and beats everyone." Angel giggled and I laughed.

"Who's afraid of getting their butts kicked by little old me" I said and gave her the puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Fine but whoever loses has to do whatever he or she says" we all nodded.

Let the ultimate Dance Dance Revolution game BEGIN!

**A/N:**

**Sorry guy's its short! **

**But you wanted a chapter! So you got one!**

**You know the drill. **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**HEYYYYY!**

**I'm back!**

**OKAY PEOPLE I HAVE A PROBLEM! I TOTTALY NEED A NEW PEN NAME! Your mission? Make one up for me! GET THOSE BRAIN JUICES FLOWING! **

**THANKS TO THE 6 REVIEWER'S!**

**YOU GUYS NEVER FAIL TO AMAZE ME!**

**It made my sad mood go away... (My overly protective boyfriend called me dangerous and broke up with me I mean WTH). **

**So without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 12**

**Dancing To the Max **

**Fang **is smoking hot **P.O.V. (*gasp*) **

We watched as Angel set up the game and handed Max and Nudge each one Xbox Kinect controller. She put the game in the Xbox and pressed the start button. She backed up and hopped up on an empty chair. Nudge pressed the play button and a big song list popped up on the screen. Nudge looked over at Max and smiled. She clicked through the list and landed on Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry. I saw Max smirk as Nudge pressed play.

Max and Nudge spread apart, giving each other enough space to move around. Their faces popped up on the screen, along with a little dancing person in the middle showing them the moves. The music started but I pretty much zones out onto I heard someone, no town someone's stomp the ground. My head snapped up as the third line of the chorus ruled around.

"_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas"_

I watched as Max and Nudge dropped to their knees and jumped back up on the balls of their feet.

"_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now" _

I watched, as Max did a body ripple. Nudge kind of just stood there as Max stole the spotlight.

"_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas"_

Max popped her shoulder and cartwheeled sideways and balanced herself on one hand and flip back up. The song faded away and she bounced back up and forth of the tip of her toes.

Nudge let out a scream of frustration as the score popped up on the screen.

Max: 14, 600

Nudge: 14, 599

"One point! One freaking point!" she screamed as Max stuck out her tongue. I chuckled and Max smiled at me.

**Max P.O.V.**

Fang chuckled at Nudge's outburst and I smiled at him.

"Max! How the heck did you get that good?" Iggy asked from the corner, finally joining us. I just shrugged. What? None of them knew I was on one of the best dancing teams in the country, nor did they need to know. Iggy snorted.

"Should of guessed you wouldn't want to tell us" I rolled my eyes and flipped him the bird. Angel gasped and slapped my hand. I slapped her arm just as a reaction. Angel gasped again as tears came to her eyes.

"O my God. I'm sorry Angel!" I said loudly. She shook her head no and went and hide behind a now standing Fang. Fang rolled his eyes as he patted Angel back. Nudge and Iggy on the other hand were in my face in less than a nano second.

"Why did you slap Angel?" Iggy demanded.

"Reflex" Nudge rolled her eyes as I heard thunder and rain start to hit the pavement.

"Yea whatever. I bet you just like hitting kids" she added and Angel let out a small yea. Fang gave me a look that said I'm-sorry-there-acting-this way. I shrugged.

"Your tottaly not my friend anymore" Was the latest thing that came from Nudge's mouth. Like a bullet when through me, my heart began to split. Blinking away the tears I ran to the front door and tried to tug the door open .

"No Max Wait! I didn't mean it" Nudge shouted as I bolted through the door. I was caught around the waist by an every so silent Fang. I struggled and managed to kick myself free. I pounded down the porch steps and out into the empty street.

The rain pounded down on the pavement as the wind ripped through my hair. I took one last look toward the front porch to see my five soaking wet friends. With one last turn on my heel I took off at a sprint down the street.

Maybe these people just weren't my people anymore.

**A/N:**

**SORRY IT'S WAY SHORT!**

**But I have a school project to finish. Tomorrow gonna be my last day of school before I put my plan into action!**

**If you guys want to check up on me and my crew just go to my NEW blog. http:/runawayfaraway195(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ **

**I'm really sorry its short though! **

**You guys know the drill**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME A GOOD PEN NAME I COULD USE!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Hey People! I'm back!**

**I thought you guy's loved me! **

**You guys gave me a cold! I will hunt down and get my revenge on the people who breathed on me! **

**Lol anyways me and my crew are doing good so I decided to update my stories. **

**THANKS FOR THE NINE REVIEWER'S**

**BUT I STILL NEED A NEW PEN NAME! **

**So without Further Ado, **

**I give you!**

**Chapter 13 **

**Dancing to the Max **

**Max P.O.V.**

On a whim I decided to go to Cora's house. She's a girl that dances with me in Hip-hop class. We've known each other for about three weeks and have become great friends.

I took a quick left down High street and came to a screeching stop in front of a big blue house. I walked up the walkway that was lined with little orange lights and knocked on their red wood door. I heard the music we were dancing to in class come to a stop and the door cracked open to reveal Cora.

"Oh My dance. Get in here Max" she shouted and pulled me through the door and shut it with a slow creek.

"What happened?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Went for a walk and it started to rain" she bought it and clapped.

"How about we go to the new teen club down town?" she asked and gave me bambi eyes. I sighed but nodded. She let out a woot and tugged me up the stairs, where she tossed me some dry clothes and pushed me into the bathroom.

She had given me a pair of camo pants, a black sparkly tank top, one fishnet mitt, black high tops and a black hat. I rolled my eyes but slide into the dry clothes. I placed the hat at an angle on my head and slapped on the mitt. **(A/n: Link to clothes on profile!) **

I left my clothes in a pile and walked down the steps to find Cora there, wearing a white and black shirt with a weird design all over it, blue sweatpants, a black and silver belt was around her waist, a black sparkly hat was on her head and golden sparkly low top converse were on her feet. **(A.n: Link to outfit on profile) **

I snickered but gave her a high five.

"Mom I'll be back soon!" she shouted and waited for a minute before nodding. She pushed me out into their garage and into her black S.U.V. She started up the engine and backed out. She swung the car around and came back the way I came but shot off toward downtown.

**TIME SKIP **

Downtown was busy with activity as Cora pulled up and parked beside the curb. I jumped out her death machine and slammed the door shut. We walked up to this huge building with flashing blue lights and pounding music coming from inside.

We walked up to this scary looking guy who looked oddly familiar. He just smiled and nodded.

"Kick there asses Max" he said as we walked to the door. Then it clicked.

"I will Jonas!" I shouted as we walked into the smoke filled place. People were clearing the dance floor once we reached the middle of the room.

"Looks like we got a guest in the house tonight" the black guy with the microphone shouted and the spot light lite me up. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Challenge! Challenge!" the crowd shouted and the guy chuckled into the microphone.

"Alright. Alright! Max and Jason get out here" he shouted and the crowd went wild once this tall guy with brown hair stepped out into the middle to face me. OH So this was Jason.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked" I whispered into his ear and we shook hands. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Bitches can't dance hip hop" he said loud enough for the whole room to hear. There was a big gasp, even from the guy holding the microphone.

"We'll see. HIT IT" I screamed and the music started up. I rolled my eyes once Tik Tock by Kesha started to play.

**( Tik Tok Lyrics. I DO NOT own)**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_

_(Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no _

**( A/N: There's a link on my profile. Go there, click on the link and watch the video for the dance moves of Max! Enjoy)**

The crowd went nuts when I finished but went dead quite as I got all up in Jason's face. He had shock written all over it. I smirked.

"Now which bitch can't dance?" I said aloud and patted his shoulder. Like we were back in grade school the crowd broke out in a chorus of OH'S!

I chuckled and backed up into the crowd.

"Max that was awesome!" Cora shouted into my ear. I laughed and nodded and pulled her out of the front door of the club. I nodded to Jonas who just chuckled and went back to big old mean guy.

"You never told me you were one of the best dance teams in the country" I shrugged and Cora shook my brains around. I laughed as we walked into a little diner.

"Awesome Job Max" some guy called from behind the counter and I nodded.

"Thanks…. Whoever you are" he smiled like he won 1000 bucks and went back to the register.

"What can I get you two ladies?" he asked and punches something into the register.

"Two large chocolate shakes" he nodded. Cora started to whip out her always-there stash of money. He just shook his head.

"On the house" he slide two filled the brim shake classes, pilled with whip cream and stuck two purple bendy straws in each one and handed them to us.

I followed Cora to a booth in the middle and kicked my feet up on the table.

A girl could get used to this.

**A/N:**

***Dodges rotten fruit***

**Yea I know it sucked!**

**Get over it! I'm really busy!**

**So you all know the drill**

**REVIEW**

**AND TELL ME HOW BAD IT WAS**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
